cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Squad
There are many squads within Pacifica, but none are like the Ghost Squads. Three different squads, namely Omega Ghosts, Delta Ghosts and Beta Ghosts, that work within different battalions of the New Pacific Order, united by core values like loyalty, courage, sense of duty, honor and last, but not least, camaraderie. These values are enshrined in the hearts of every Ghost. The Ghosts Teeters, the founder of the Ghosts, said in order to describe the Ghost Squad(s): The Ghost Squad Since August 22, 2010 the cumulative wars for all three Ghost Squads stands at 327 as of June 1, 2011. Ranging from nuclear and non-nuclear rogue nations to the 299 wars collectively fought during the Doom House-NPO War against Mushroom Kingdom, Umbrella, GOONS, FAN and Nordreich. On June 26, 2011 due to their excellent service during the DH-NPO War, Gandroff awarded the Ghost Squad with Pacifica's Outstanding Unit Award. They were the first squad in over 2 years to receive it. The Ghost Squadron War Record is a comprehensive listing of every single nation that a member of the Ghost Squad has fought. It is currently under construction by Rogal Dorn. Esprit de Corps Ghosts Nation Pledge Requirements to become a Ghost The Omega Battalion Ghosts The origins of the Omega Ghost Squad go back to August 22, 2010 when Teeters had the intention to establish a new squad honoring the glorious tradition of former squads in the past. Animated with the desire to form such a squad, Teeters only approved of those applicants to the squad who called the right mentality and significant activity their own. Teeters himself stated that the Omega Squad takes the role of a mentor, however, this does not put them above each other. In its entirety, the squad has been unable to take on a conjoint target due to the differing nation strength ranges, however, members have taken on rogue targets independently. Ghosts who were not engaged in battle then assisted in the rebuilding of their fellow comrades. Teeters also decided to keep in touch with another Squad of Pacifica, the Executor Squad, and came to an agreement with ChileRelleno to establish a mutual partnership with them. This partnership came into effect on September 5, 2010. Another important step was the circumstance that Rogal Dorn contacted Teeters asking for advice and support as he became a squad leader. The outcome of the conversations, which Teeters and Rogal had, was the foundation of the Delta Ghost Squad on October 28, 2010. Beta Ghost Squad was planned on October 31, 2010 and Brucemna was designated Squad Leader of the Beta Ghosts. On November 6, 2010, the Beta Ghosts were formed. Brucemna himself said regarding his new position and being a part of the Ghost family: On December 16, 2010, Wentworth informed Planet Bob on the OWF about his decision to leave both the NPO and CN. Many of his friends and comrades waved him goodbye and wished him the best of luck, hoping that he might return to them one day. His nation ceased to exist in mid-December. On December 31, 2010, Straylight announced his resignation from the New Pacific Order. He was wished the best luck for his future endeavors by many Pacificans as he joined the New Sith Order. On July 14, 2011, Bobogoobo was welcomed as the Omega Ghost Squad's newest member. On August 2, Kean and King Brandon joined the Ghosts. The Omega Ghost Squad moved to Zeta Battalion on August 1, 2011 due to the size of the majority of its members. Omega Ghost Squad Leadership ''the following is an interview on Teeters conducted and written by Caius Alexandrian on April 23, 2011 Teeters is the squad leader of the Omega Ghosts. Being part of Planet Bob, Teeters is a person that can call a vivid past his own. Highly recognized and appreciated as a Pacifican, including service in some of Pacifica's most important departments like Field Agent of Intel and Colonel within MilCom, he decided to resign from being a Pacifican on February 7, 2009. After he applied anew and was approved of by the Academy, he resigned after a short while anew. Due to this lively past, his third application, taking place on August 13, aroused tremendous public interest. After one of the longest and most intense application processes of the entire Pacifican history, Teeters application was approved of by JesseEnd on August 19, 2010. Teeters knows to appreciate Pacifica as he got to know other places on Planet Bob as well in order to find out that the NPO is his place to remain and live at. Teeters about his duty as Squad Leader and his Squad: '''1) What is it like to be a Squad Leader? What makes up the heart of a good Squad Leader?' '''2) If someone asked you what the Ghosts mean to you, what would you reply?' '''3) What is so special about the Ghosts, what is different in comparison to other Squads within Pacifica?' '''4) What has been your greatest moment within this war ever since you are a Ghost and what has been your darkest hour?' '''5) What is the most essential value for a Ghost and why?' Omega Squad's War Record To date the Omega Ghosts have fought '''125' wars together against numerous opponents, ranging from MK, Umbrella, GOONS, FAN and NoR nations in the Doom House-NPO War to nuclear rogues. Current Members *Teeters - 31 wars *William Bonney - 31 wars *bart416- 26 wars *Maverick - 26 wars *Iamthey - 8 wars *Bobogoobo - 0 wars *Kean - 0 wars *King Brandon - 0 wars Former members *Straylight - 0 wars *Wentworth - 3 wars The Delta Battalion Ghosts The Delta Battalion Ghost Squad was originally formed in Gamma Battalion and it was created on October 28, 2010. Days beforehand, Rogal Dorn had been in communication with his old squad-mates from Fearless Chickens Squad, AngelRick and Degree, discussing forming a new squad together. Then Rogal Dorn sent a private message to Teeters, telling him about their intention to form a new squad and asked permission to use aspects of the Omega Ghost Squad for structuring this new squad. Teeters replied to Rogal's private message stating he had "...been thinking of having the Omega Ghosts "sponsor" a younger group of Pacificans and helping them along with squad and growth development." Rogal loved the idea and proposed it to AngelRick and Degree who wholeheartedly agreed with him therein. Rogal then asked his closest comrade, Caius Alexandrian, to join the Squad. Caius asked for some time to consider it due to an event which occurred between former Fearless Chickens leader Jamsoolee and Caius. This had left a bad impression of squads in general in Caius' mind. After several days of consideration and many conversations with Rogal, Caius was well disposed towards the suggestion and agreed to join the Squad, serving under Rogal who is his Squad Leader. After a few details were hammered out, Teeters made a public announcement on the NPO forums stating "I can not think of a better group of Pacificans to join the Ghost ranks. Congratulations, and do us proud!" The announcement was well received in Pacifica, receiving many positive responses. The following quotes are excerpts from Teeters' announcement declaring their existence on October 28, 2010. Kalanyr joined the squad the day after the public announcement was made. Within the first month of Delta Ghosts existence the members had already taken part in 5 wars (Rogal in 3, AngelRick in 1, Kalanyr in 1)! When asked to give a comment on their squad AngelRick declared: In December 2010, Kalanyr was removed from Pacifica and by default the Ghost Squad as well for treason. Just days prior to the outbreak of the Doom House-NPO War on January 21 Alzeid was inducted as a new member of the Delta Ghost Squad. After the war, Dany2j became the newest member of the squad. On July 29, 2011 AngelRick announced his resignation from Pacifica in order to explore other alliances. On August 3, 2011, due to unforeseen RL events Rogal Dorn no longer had the time to play CN, his nation was deleted and consequently, he got demasked from Pacifica. Teeters appointed Caius Alexandrian as his replacement for Delta Ghosts. On August 7, 2011, Morey joined the Delta Ghosts and on August 13, 2011, Avatar3619. Alzeid departed CN in early October due to RL events. In early December 2011 at the onset of the Fark-NPO War Rogal recreated his nation and re-joined his friends in Pacifica and the Ghost Squad to fight with his comrades against Fark, FAN and Sparta. Delta Ghost Squad Leadership ''the following is an interview on Rogal Dorn conducted and written by Caius Alexandrian on March 21, 2011 Rogal Dorn was the squad leader of the Delta Ghosts. Very well known for being one of the most active, dedicated and faithful Pacificans, he did not just work for several notable departments of the New Pacific Order including Diplo, MilCom, Intel and the Praetorian Guard , he also takes care of the Delta Ghosts. Leading a squad alongside his other demanding duties for Pacifica was not just another solemn and honorable duty but one Rogal performed with pleasure. Rogal said about his duty as Squad Leader and his Squad: '''1) What is it like to be a Squad Leader? What makes up the heart of a good Squad Leader?' '''2) If someone asked you what the Ghosts mean to you, what would you reply?' '''3) What is so special about the Ghosts, what is different in comparison to other Squads within Pacifica?' '''4) What has been your greatest moment within this war ever since you are a Ghost and what has been your darkest hour?' '''5) What is the most essential value for a Ghost and why?' Delta Squad's War Record To date the Delta Ghosts have fought '''188' wars together against numerous opponents during the Doom House-NPO War and Fark-NPO War as well as both nuclear and non nuclear rogue nations who try to harm Pacifica. Current members *Rogal - 68 wars *Degree - 30 wars *Caius - 21 wars *Dany2j - 15 wars *Morey - 11 wars *Avatar3619 - 10 wars Former members *AngelRick - 22 wars *Kalanyr - 1 war *Alzeid - 9 wars The Beta Battalion Ghosts The Beta Battalion Ghost Squad was originally formed in Alpha Battalion and it was created on November 6, 2010 although the plannings and considerations can be dated back to October 30, 2010. Teeters and Brucemna had been discussing the possibility to form a new squad with the lower Battalions of Pacifica's war machine and came to an agreement to found this new squad and Brucemna did not hesitate. Brucemna, knowing about Ghost Squad and the senior members said "it was a honor to be asked with this task." He then began the search for finding squad comrades who would be both active and eager to represent the Ghost Squad in a manner that his future brethren would be proud of. His task turned out to be an easy one as the younger members who he approached eagerly accepted the invitation to join, very well aware of the history and dedication of the senior members. In the announcement declaring the young squad's existence, Beta's roster included Brucemna, Lagginator, Nova Rune and Digsbe. Here's some select quotes from the Announcement on November 6, 2010, declaring the existence of the youngest Ghost Squad. And finally, a quote by Teeters which the youngins have be striving for: Not soon after the announcement was made that Liberated Christian and Homedawg68 joined the squad and Tamar was removed. On the eve of the DH-NPO War King Steve became a member of the Squad. During the DH-NPO War 3 Beta Ghosts nations were deleted due to RL matters. After the war Vellocet joined the Beta Squad where he'll make a fine addition! Beta Ghost Squad Leadership The following is an interview on Brucemna conducted and written by Caius Alexandrian on March 22, 2011. Brucemna is the Squad Leader of the Beta Ghosts. Working in Pacifica's departments like Tech Corps, MilCom, Recruiting Corps and the Diplomatic Corps with abandon and passion for detail, he furthermore oversees the Beta Ghosts. Being leader of a squad alongside the other duties he performs for Pacifica is something he truly enjoys. Brucemna regarding his duty as Squad Leader and his Squad: '''1) What is it like to be a Squad Leader? What makes up the heart of a good Squad Leader?' '''2) If someone asked you what the Ghosts mean to you, what would you reply?' '''3) What is so special about the Ghosts, what is different in comparison to other Squads within Pacifica?' '''4) What has been your greatest moment within this war ever since you are a Ghost and what has been your darkest hour?' '''5) What is the most essential value for a Ghost and why?' Beta Squad's War Record To date the Beta Ghosts have fought '''80' wars together against numerous opponents, ranging from MK, Umbrella, GOONS, FAN and NoR nations in the Doom House-NPO War to rogue nations attempting to raid Pacifica. Current Members *Brucemna - 28 wars *Nova Rune - 14 wars *Homedawg68 - 12 wars *Wentworth - 0 wars Former members *Lagginator - 8 wars *King Steve - 7 wars *Liberated Christian - 5 wars *Tamar - 3 wars *Digsbe - 3 wars *Vellocet - 0 wars Ghost Squad War History The Ghost Squadron War Record is a detailed catalog of every nation that a Ghost has fought. It is currently under construction by Rogal Dorn. DH-NPO War From January 24, 2011 when the DH-NPO War started until four months and four days later on May 28, 2011 when the war ended(for NPO), all Ghost Squad members combined fought 299 wars together against Mushroom Kingdom, Umbrella, GOONS, FAN and Nordreich. Omega Squad The Omega Ghost Squad was hit heavily in the Doom House-NPO War. Three Umbrella nations declared war on Teeters shortly after the war broke out. Teeter's nation was sincerely damaged and brought down to ZI, due to a more than sufficient war chest and his fighting spirit, he didn't stop to actively participate within the war supporting his fellow Ghosts. The Omega Ghosts fought 119 wars together in the Doom House-NPO War. *Teeters - 31 wars *William Bonney - 29 wars *bart416 - 26 wars *Maverick - 25 wars *Iamthey - 8 wars Delta Squad The Delta Ghost Squad was heavily involved in the Doom House-NPO War. The Squad came under heavy fire from all enemies except Umbrella. Three nations from FAN declared war on Caius as soon as the war broke out. Rogal declared war on one nation from the Mushroom Kingdom and inflicting heavy damage on him, shortly after he was declared on by a larger and well-armed MK nation. One GOONS nation declared war on AngelRick right away and after he had that nation under control he then declared war on another GOONS nation as well as one of the Mushroom Kingdom nations that Rogal was fighting to coordinate together to take him down, which resulted in great success. The Delta Ghosts fought 114 wars together in the Doom House-NPO War. *Rogal - 45 wars *Caius - 21 wars *AngelRick - 20 wars *Degree - 19 wars *Alzeid - 9 wars Beta Squad Beta Ghost Squad had to face war declarations from low tiers of Doom House including FAN nations during the first days of war. After those first weeks, nations within their nation strength range that were nuclear capable attacked them and caused a tremendous loss both of nation strength as well as resources. While their nations have been significantly ravaged, Beta Ghost Squad never gave up fighting and attacking Pacifica's foes and they are going to continue until this war will have come to an end. The Beta Ghosts fought 66 wars together in the Doom House-NPO War. *Brucemna - 23 wars *Nova Rune - 12 wars *Homedawg68 - 12 wars *Lagginator - 6 wars Former members *King Steve - 7 wars *Liberated Christian - 3 wars *Digsbe - 3 wars Fark-NPO War While the Grudge War was raging onwards Fark and FAN declared war on Pacifica for declaring support for TOP & IRON on December 2, 2011. On December 9, 2011, Pacifica declared war on Sparta for having declared war on its allies in Olympus and mutual friends, BAPS. TIO, OMFG, the Grämlins, Argent and Invicta all followed Pacifica into battle against the Spartans. Pacificans and allies alike were overjoyed to be getting revenge against Sparta for their treachery against the Order during the Karma War. All Ghost Squad members combined fought 148 wars together against Fark, FAN and Sparta. Omega Squad The Omega Ghosts fought 50 wars together in the Fark-NPO War. *bart416 - 5 wars *William Bonney - 9 wars *Maverick - 7 wars *Bobogoobo - 12 wars *Kean - 6 wars Former members *Teeters - 3 wars *King Brandon - 8 wars Delta Squad The Delta Ghosts fought 65 wars together in the Fark-NPO War. *Rogal - 19 wars *Caius - 0 wars *Degree - 11 wars *Dany2j - 15 wars *Morey - 11 wars *Avatar - 9 wars Beta Squad The Beta Ghosts fought 33 wars together in the Fark-NPO War. Current members *Brucemna - 20 wars *Nova Rune - 2 wars *Homedawg68 - 6 wars *Pressure - 1 war Former members *Wentworth - 4 wars Ghost Squad Awards and Medals The Ghost Squad Distinguished Service Award Description: This medal is to signify an individuals exemplary behavior, and continuing outstanding efforts above and beyond the call of duty, on and off the battlefield, both in their squad and the Order. It is the highest award that can be bestowed on a member of the Ghost Squad. Clearance and awarded after Ghost Squad Leader unanimous vote. *'Date Awarded': June 2, 2011 Recipients: Rogal Dorn, Bart416 *'Date Awarded': February 8, 2012 Recipients: Caius Alexandrian, Brucemna Ghost Squad ZI Badge Description: For the Ghosts who have made the ultimate sacrifice and were ZI'd during the war, take this award and pin it on your uniform. *'Date Awarded': June 2, 2011 Recipients: Rogal Dorn, Caius Alexandrian, Degree, Alzeid, Teeters, Maverick, Homedawg68 *'Date Awarded': February 8, 2012 Recipients: Morey Ghost Squad Nuked Badge Description:For those who have taken a nuke or even many more for the Order, wear this award in remembrance of your honorable sacrifice. *'Date Awarded': June 2, 2011 Recipients: Rogal Dorn, Caius Alexandrian, Degree, Alzeid, AngelRick, Teeters, Maverick, William Bonney, Bart416, Brucemna *'Date Awarded': February 8, 2012 Recipients: Homedawg68, Nova Rune, Dany2j, Avatar3619, Morey, Bobogoobo, Kean Ghost Squad War Chevron (1 war) Description:For every Ghost who fought during this war wear this chevron to show your participation and our Esprit de Corps. *'Date Awarded': June 2, 2011 Recipients: Rogal Dorn, Caius Alexandrian, AngelRick, Degree, Alzeid, Teeters, Maverick, William Bonney, Bart416, Iamthey, Brucemna, Nova Rune, Homedawg68, Lagginator *'Date Awarded': February 8, 2012 Recipients: Bobogoobo, Kean, Dany2j, Morey, Avatar3619, Pressure Ghost Squad War Chevron (2 wars) Description:For every Ghost who fought during this war and the DH-NPO war, wear these chevrons to show your continued participation and Esprit de Corps as a veteran member of the Ghost Squad. *'Date Awarded': February 8, 2012 Recipients: Rogal Dorn, Caius Alexandrian, Degree, Maverick, William Bonney, Bart416, Brucemna, Nova Rune, Homedawg68 Ghost Squad-Squad Leader Pin Description:For Ghost squad leaders who ensured the efficiency and success of their squads during conflict. *'Date Awarded': June 2, 2011 Recipients: Rogal Dorn, Teeters, Brucemna *'Date Awarded': February 8, 2012 Recipients: Caius Alexandrian Ghost Squad Media File:GhostMedia.png|File:GhostMedia.png File:GhostSquad.png|File:GhostSquad.png File:GhostTa2g.png|''The old Ghost Squad tag'' File:GhostTa2g.png File:NewGhostTag.png|''The new Ghost Squad tag'' File:NewGhostTag.png File:GhostSquadLdr.png|File:GhostSquadLdr.png File:MiniGhost2.png|File:MiniGhost2.png File:GhostProcurer1.png|File:GhostProcurer1.png File:GhostProcurer2.png|File:GhostProcurer2.png Category:Squads of the New Pacific Order Category:Ghost Squad